


Because I was Bored

by Lemon_drop_lantana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, This is mostly Reno/Rude, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop_lantana/pseuds/Lemon_drop_lantana
Summary: Reno accompanies Rude on "Ancient Duty" and ends up in a surprise threesome with his partner.  His feelings about it are very complex.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Reno, Aerith Gainsborough/Rude, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Because I was Bored

Reno was bored.

He was bored and antsy.

He was bored, antsy, and irritable.

It had been a shitty week. He’d been injured in a fight—which was embarrassing. He got in trouble with Tseng—which was annoying. And he hadn’t been laid in far too long.

“Rude.”

“Hmm?” Rude didn’t even turn his way, focused on his computer.

“I’m bored.”

“Hmm.”

“Dude!” Reno throws a pencil at him. Rude catches it without looking and lays it on his desk.

Reno sidles over and sits on Rude’s desk, swinging his legs until Rude sighs and leans back to look at him. “Yes?”

“You wanna hit the bars tonight? I need to get my dick wet.”

Rude considers him for a while, eyes hidden. “I dunno, Reno. Ask me when I get back.” He stands up. Checks his gun. Checks his wallet.

“Where the fuck are you goin’?” Reno asks. It’s the middle of the day. They’ve already had lunch.

“Ancient duty.” Rude answers.

“Shit, we’re still doing that?”

Rude laughs quietly. “Well, I am. You haven’t in what… a year? If I recall, you said it was _boring as shit_ and a _motherfucking_ _waste of time.”_

Reno nods sagely at his own wisdom. “Yeah, that’s right. Don’t you think so?”

“I think it’s…” Rude pauses. Considers. “Relaxing.”

“That’s just another word for boring, Rude.”

Rude tilts his head as if to say, _Well there you go,_ and turns towards the door.

“Wait. I’m comin’”

Rude pauses midstep and Reno can read the surprise in his posture. 

“Really?”

“‘Course I’m coming. I’m your partner, right partner? What if you encounter some big ass rats or somethin’ in that church. Somebody’s gotta keep your ass safe.”

Rude seems hesitant. He looks at Reno for a long time before his mouth curls up into a half smile. “You’re that bored, huh.”

“I’m dyin’, man.”

With a quiet sigh, Rude picks up Reno’s jacket, which was left slung over the corner of his desk. He holds it out so Reno can slip his arms in and smooths out the shoulders for him.

“What a gentleman,” Reno jokes. He strolls out of the office first, eager to stretch his legs. Eager for anything that will let him escape his desk. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

////

The church is just as Reno remembers. Still and quiet and peaceful, he supposes. If you’re into that kinda thing. He’s not, which is why he hasn’t been here in a year or so. It smells nice, at least—damp and earthy. A pleasant change from the rest of the slums. 

“Aerith?” Rude calls as they walk in, footsteps loud on the old, wood planks.

“I’m here, Rude.” Her voice is light and cheerful.

Reno can see her as they pass the pews. She’s spread a large blanket in the dirt near her flowers and she’s sitting on it next to a large covered basket. She looks relaxed, her legs extended and crossed, leaning back on her elbows

“Oh! Reno…” She tilts her head and glances back at Rude, a question in her eyes.

“Reno was bored,” Rude explains succinctly.

She laughs. “Bored enough to come and visit me, huh?” She sits up straighter. “Nice to see you, Reno.”

“You too, sweetheart.” Reno had forgotten how pretty she is. Or perhaps she’s just grown into it a bit more. She’s in a pink slip dress with buttons down the front, showing an awful lot of smooth, tan skin. “Especially when you look so good,” he flirts.

Aerith laughs again. “Come and sit.”

Rude goes first and Reno is surprised to see him throw his jacket over a pew and sit on the blanket, cross-legged and casual. Something about Rude sitting down on the ground among the flowers strikes him as oddly out of character.

Reno sprawls, lazy and sloppy, and entirely in character on a corner. “So what is this. Picnic time? This what y’all do when Rude visits?”

Aerith gives Rude a small, playful grin and Rude shrugs. “It’s relaxing,” he says.

“You want a cookie?” She offers. “Homemade.” 

They eat cookies and pass around a thermos of tea Aerith brought. It _is_ relaxing. Rude asks Aerith about her mom. Her garden. Her friends. Reno is surprised to hear how much he knows about her life.

But he also starts getting bored again. He looks at the dust floating in the beams of light through the stained glass windows. He snaps his mag rod open and closed. He listens to Rude’s voice. After so many years together it sounds like safety. But kinda boring. So he snags Aerith’s basket to see what else she’s got to eat.

Aerith makes a funny, breathy sound and tries to grab it back but he’s already flipped open the top. “Oh shit,” she mutters before pressing her lips together into an embarrassed smile. Rude rolls his eyes and flops flat on his back to stare at the ceiling.

Now more curious than ever, Reno peers into the basket. He sees more cookies, some apples and crackers. A bottle of lube. A vibrator.

He looks up with his mouth open. Aerith’s cheeks are pink. He can’t see Rude’s face.

“You dirty _dog,”_ Reno laughs, high and wild. He reaches over to slap Rude hard on the thigh. “You’re comin’ down here to fuck the ancient? I can’t believe this. Who _are you?”_

Rude doesn’t say anything.

“And _you,_ ” he turns to Aerith. “Naughty girl. Are you even legal?”

 _“Yes,”_ Rude says firmly, still staring at the ceiling. 

Reno overturns the basket still laughing and everything falls out onto the blue fabric. “I don’t see no condoms here, partner. Don’t tell me you’re rawin’ the—”

Rude grabs something out of his jacket and throws it at his partner like Reno’s just won a bet.

A strip of condoms lands on the blanket. Reno laughs like a hyena. He wipes his eyes and carefully re-packs the basket, shooting amused looks at the both of them.

“You shoulda told me, man. I didn’t mean to interrupt your little tryst.” He puts his hand on his knee like he’s gonna get up. “Shit. Now I gotta take the train or somethin’…”

“Oh, Reno,” Aerith sighs. “Stop making such a big deal out of this. We’re just… blowing off steam.” She sends a sideways glance to Rude who has hauled himself back up to sitting. His face is as impassive as ever.

“Oh I see… is that what you’re blowin’?” His eyes are twinkling. “Don’t worry I’m not gonna get ya in trouble. I just feel bad crashing your date. I’ll clear out so you two can get down to business.”

Aerith hums a little to herself and looks gives him a look… up and down. “I bet you get just as wound up as Rude does.”

Reno’s cock twitches in his pants. He knows interest when he sees it.

“You don’t have to leave.” She says slowly, looking at Rude again.

Rude says nothing. He reaches out, grabs her by the wrist and pulls her to sit in his lap, leaning back against his chest. He tosses her ponytail over her shoulder and kisses the back of her neck. His mouth traces up her hairline to behind her ear.

Reno watches with eyebrows raised. “Oh, I _don’t?”_

“Right, Rude?” Aerith asks, squirming and giggling as he slides his hands onto her hips.

“Fine by me,” he says softly in between kisses. Rude’s hands slide to the buttons of her dress. He starts at her abdomen and works upwards, but he stops after four and slides his hand into the gap. Reno can imagine how smooth and warm her skin is.

Aerith tips her head back onto Rude’s shoulder and looks at Reno. Her eyes are nearly hidden under long lashes. 

“Well?”

“Shit. Don’t gotta ask me twice.” Reno crawls over on hands and knees to kneel in front of her. He brings his hands up to the buttons of her dress to finish the job, but then pauses despite himself. “You sure?”

Aerith laughs at him. She reaches over her shoulder and tugs Rude’s glasses off his face, tossing them gently to the side. “It’s good. Reassure him Rude.”

Rude glances up and Reno meets his partner’s steady gaze. It feels uncomfortable for a minute, staring into those serious, hazel eyes. But then Rude’s expression softens the tiniest bit. His mouth curves into a smirk. He catches Aerith’s hands up off his thighs and brings them to the back of his neck, arching her chest towards Reno. It looks like an invitation.

Aerith makes a breathy sound and half-closes her eyes. Rude returns to nipping the skin behind her ear. Reno’s all in. His fingers race over her buttons until he can push open the whole front of her dress. He looks her over appraisingly. Her breasts aren’t large, but they’re perky with sweet, rosy nipples. Her panties are pink and lacy and exactly as girly as he’d expect. Her skin is smooth and enticing. So much to touch.

Reno sees her teeth roll over her bottom lip and decides to start there. He catches her jaw in his hand and presses his lips against her parted mouth. She tastes sweet. Not sugary like cookies but simply pleasant. Clean and floral. He teases her pouty lips with soft, wet kisses until she pulls her hands from Rude and rakes her fingers into his hair to pull him closer.

He licks into her mouth and presses deep and firm until she’s moaning against his lips. Then slips a hand into the open dress and grabs her ass to pull her up onto her knees, pressing their hips together to so she can feel how much he likes what he sees. 

Rude takes the opportunity to pull the dress off her arms and toss it over a pew. His own clothes follow quickly while Aerith works on stripping Reno down to match.

“Have you done this before?” she asks curiously.

Reno laughs as he tips her head back to kiss her neck. His hands trace over her breasts and tease her nipples. “Yes,” he tells her like it’s a stupid question.

“With Rude?” she asks. Rude has returned behind her and pulled her back against his chest. His fingers are walking along the creases of her legs, tickling and teasing and pressing her ass back against him.

“Nah, not with Rude,” Reno chuckles. “I thought he was too stiff for this.” He’s worked his way down to suck on her nipples, his tongue flicking expertly over her skin. “Mostly with two girls but on rare occasions… like this. It’s doable.” He smiles into her skin and gives her a playful bite. “Just keep the pussy in the middle.”

He pulls back to smirk at her. “Wanna build a bridge?”

Aerith smacks him on the arm but loses track of her mock irritation when Rude slides his fingers down to stroke her pussy. Reno pinches her nipples softly, watching her gasp in pleasure as Rude’s fingers stroke deeper and deeper between her labia.

“Or maybe,” he whispers slyly, “You wanna take us both at once? Yeah, doll?”

 _“Reno,”_ Rude and Aerith admonish him at the same time and he laughs.

“Ok, next time then.”

“C’mere baby.” Rude turns Aerith around to face him and leans back onto the blanket. “Ride me,” he coaxes, voice as smooth as honey, as he rolls on a condom.

Aerith scoots over his hips and Reno slides behind her as if his part was scripted. He peers over her shoulder to give Rude a quick glance. Raises his eyebrows and quirks his lips.

“That’s a pretty big cock,” Reno teases, some admiration in his voice. Rude just huffs and rolls his eyes. Aerith giggles. “Let me be useful, sweetheart.” He sets his hands on her hips and presses slightly, helping her dip down onto Rude, teasing his own cock, which is pressed against her ass, with the same motion.

Aerith lets Reno guide her hips down onto Rude until she’s taking the whole thing. She makes contented noises and rolls her shoulders, limp and loose and relaxed. Her skin is soft and stimulating against Reno's chest as she bobs up and down on Rude.

“That feels good, right baby?” Reno asks.

“Mmmmm. So good.”

“And this?” Reno lets go of her hips and slides one hand to caress her tits and one to her pussy. He dips down between her labia to slick his fingers, careful to stay away from Rude’s dick, and traces lightly over her clit, experimenting with strokes until he finds something that makes her _groan._

“Yeah, just like that,” he whispers into her ear, stroking in time as she rides Rude. Reno is sure to keep his gaze down, focused on Aerith’s pretty figure, but he can see Rude at the edge of his vision. He’s slid his fingers up Aerith’s thighs and is watching with hot eyes where Reno’s fingers stroke.

Reno’s never seen Rude like this. Of course, he hasn’t seen him fuck anyone. But the look on his face is uninhibited. His eyes are expressive. They trace up Aerith’s body and meet Reno’s. Reno realizes he is staring and looks away.

Rude is quiet—no surprise, but Aerith’s sweet moans reverberate through the air. Reno is good with his hands and it doesn’t take long before Aerith has her head thrown back to rest on his shoulder, her hands pressing down over her abdomen.

“Come for me, baby,” Rude entreats, his voice so smooth and deep, the tone unlike anything Reno’s ever heard from him.

Aerith moans. She gasps. She shakes. Reno wraps an arm around her ribs to keep her anchored against his chest. 

“You heard him, doll,” he teases, fingers steady on her clit.

Aerith comes beautifully. Her back arches and her hips stutter. Her hands clench and she makes cute little _mmm mm mm_ sounds that leave Reno smiling in satisfaction. Rude groans underneath her and squeezes her thighs hard enough to bruise. Once Aerith begins to relax, Reno wraps both arms around her waist and kisses her neck.

But Rude isn’t done. He hasn’t come yet and his breathing is ragged and harsh. He grabs onto Aerith’s hips to hold her still and fucks up into her hard. Oversensitive, Aerith cries out with each thrust, but it sounds like pleasure. Her hands grab onto Reno’s forearms.

Reno is straddling Rude’s thighs as he holds Aerith, and he can feel Rude’s quads bucking up between his legs as Rude fucks her. Teasing along his inner thighs, it feels almost as if Rude is fucking both of them. Reno shivers at the odd thought.

He shifts himself a little higher. Rude will be done soon and then maybe Aerith will blow him. Reno glances up quickly to see if Rude is close. But then he can’t look away. Rude’s eyes are half-lidded. His lips are parted and his jaw clenched, making the muscles and tendons of his neck stand out. It’s arresting… the sight of Rude coming undone.

He’s so goddamn masculine Reno feels jealous. Rippling abs and flexed arms. He’s probably gonna leave bruises all over Aerith’s hips.

Reno doesn’t mean to watch Rude come. He can’t seem to avert his eyes as Rude’s chest starts heaving with deep breaths. He’s fucking Aerith hard and she’s certainly making noise but Reno can only hear the low groan stirring in Rude’s throat. Rude’s gaze drifts up to find him, and suddenly Reno is looking straight into his eyes. Neither one turns away and Rude’s gaze is smoldering as he bites his lip, shudders, and comes. 

Rude’s eyes finally close and Reno realizes he’s holding his breath. He gasps in air, feeling lightheaded. His cock is as hard as a nightstick, pressing against Aerith’s ass.

She turns back to him with a smile as she shifts off of Rude. “Your turn,” she says, eyes twinkling as she pushes him back on the blanket. Reno falls back compliantly, still trying to get his bearings.

“It feels so good to be in the middle,” she whispers, kissing down his neck. “All the attention… hands… mouths on you.” She combs her fingers gently into his hair and kisses his mouth. Reno is still dazed and it’s Aerith’s tongue that licks softly between his full lips. “Can we do that for you?”

Reno blinks at her. “Huh?” he breaths, confused.

Aerith rolls off his chest and pulls him to face her on his side. The dirt underneath the blanket is soft and it’s surprisingly comfortable. “Just let us take care of you,” she says, kissing him again. She brings one soft hand to cup under his cheek and the other to grasp his cock.

It feels good to finally be touched. Aerith is so earnest and natural and easy. Reno sighs into it and starts kissing her back, cupping her ass, making her shiver.

She gives him one last kiss and then shimmies down the blanket a bit. Kisses her way over his pecs and down his abs, before licking teasingly over the lines of his hips.

And that’s when he can feel Rude shifting behind him. His touch is light. Tentative. Like he’s not sure it’s welcome. But he lays behind Reno, chest against back, thighs against thighs. His large, warm hand rests on Reno’s arm and rubs gently, almost a question.

Reno doesn’t have an answer. His lungs quiver as he draws breath. His muscles are tense. But then Aerith takes his cock deep into her hot mouth and he cries out, arching back into Rude almost involuntarily. And it’s so fucking good.

Rude is warm and—despite all that muscle—soft behind him. When Reno presses closer, Rude’s hand, heavy and callused, slides down his shoulder, along his ribs, past his hip, and then smooths its way back up the same path—making his whole body sensitive.

In front of him, Aerith is using her hands and her mouth on his cock and it’s like he’s being enveloped in pleasure—enough that he forgets his concerns.

Aerith teases him by sucking on the head of his cock and he starts slowly shifting in and out of her mouth. But each time he withdraws, he brushes back closer against Rude. Rude didn’t bring hips together as he spooned behind Reno. He left space… but his breath catches when Reno’s ass brushes back on his cock. Rude grabs Reno’s hip and pulls their bodies flush, pressing against Reno. The air he exhales on the back of Reno’s neck is hot and moist.

Reno gasps. He has no idea what he’s feeling. It’s just so much skin all over his. His whole body is thrumming and he shifts forward into Aerith and back against Rude without conscious thought. 

But when Reno arches back and presses into Rude’s cock, now stirring to life again, Rude makes a sound like he’s breaking. He grabs Reno’s hip and begins moving with him. Combs the hair off his neck and lays his mouth under Reno’s ear. Rubs his hardening cock against his partner like he’s only been waiting for the signal.

Reno feels it. Feels Rude’s cock behind him. He goes rigid in Rude’s arms, gasping air like he’s hyperventilating. Rude goes still too, afraid to move his hands even though they’re still on Reno’s skin. 

Aerith pulls off and looks up in concern. She shifts up to hold Reno’s face and looks into his wild eyes. Blue and wide. He looks trapped and scared and confused.

She reads him like a book.

“Reno. Hey,” she says caressing his cheek. Calling his attention. “It’s okay. It’s okay to like this.”

His eyes widen further. He looks terrified.

Aerith kisses him and he kisses back desperately. Holds on to her neck like he needs something to focus on. 

“Are you good?” she murmurs in between kisses.

Reno nods. The smallest motion of his head.

“Can I touch you?” Rude asks hesitantly. Voice so quiet. So deep. It’s just as sexy as when he told Aerith to come for him and Reno can’t help but moan into Aerith’s mouth like he’s in pain.

“Okay,” he whispers.

Aerith is stroking his cock but Reno can’t think of anything but Rude’s hands on his body. His touch is measured again. He is slowing things down but he’s still touching. Sliding his hand, flat and firm and so careful down the middle of Reno’s back. Then shifting up to glide over his hip.

Rude is treating him like he’s made of glass. Reno feels like he’s made of glass. 

Then Rude kisses the back of his neck. Just once. Just one careful press like he’s testing the waters. 

Reno’s skin prickles from his head to his toe. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t know whether he liked that or not. Aerith is still kissing his lips gently, but Reno is still. Waiting.

Rude does it again. Longer this time. Sucking lightly and letting his teeth graze along sensitive skin.

Reno moans. The sound escapes him before he can really process just how good it feels. And he’s not about to process the fact that it’s _Rude_ behind him. Rude’s hand sliding up his chest. Rude’s mouth lapping at his neck. Rude’s cock firm against his back.

Reno shudders. He presses backwards. He pours himself into Aerith’s mouth, unable to understand how Rude’s body, pressed tight against his, feels so good. So right.

And then Rude moves away. All that warmth and strength disappears and Reno calls out, “No!” instinctively. His eyes open and he’s almost startled to see Aerith’s green ones staring into his. _Right. Aerith._

Rude is back in a heartbeat. Sliding back behind him and holding him closer than before. Hot skin pressed against his. And Rude’s fingers doing new things. A light touch that slides down his spine and rests on this tailbone, drawing small circles. Letting Reno get used to it.

Then the fingers move further and Reno grabs onto Aerith and shoves his tongue into her mouth just to muzzle himself. Rude’s fingers are stroking his hole. Wet and slick and sending sparks straight back up his spine. And all the while, Aerith keeps stroking his cock.

Reno shivers until his hips jerk and one fingertip slips inside of him. Rude groans behind him and his voice is so full of want Reno’s head spins. _Rude made that sound for him._

 _“Reno.”_

It’s like he’s never heard Rude say his name before. 

Rude’s finger dips in further. Dips _inside_ of him. Rude’s forehead presses into his neck, hot breath falling on his skin.

Reno whimpers and Rude only presses harder. Two fingers now—so slick as they twist and slide inside of him. Reno has never been touched this way before and his hips thrust back against Rude as if they know what he wants better than he does.

Rude presses in even further. Reno can hear how fast his breathing is. Can hear the sounds he makes because he likes touching Reno so much. Rude’s fingers stroke something different. Something so sensitive that Reno chokes out a sob before he can bite his lip.

Rude pauses. His fingers are still inside of Reno. Still stretching him. “Should I stop?” he asks quietly, and Reno can only shake his head in reply. He can feel Aerith’s hands, cool and soothing on his face. He keeps his eyes closed and draws her close again, sucking on her lower lip.

It’s a relief when Rude doesn’t stop. Doesn’t ask him any more questions. Eases a third finger into him. Rude is so gentle but the end result is the same. He’s full to the point of breaking. Might already be broken.

When Rude’s fingers disappear his hair stands on end. Reno knows what’s next. He can't think about it but _he knows._ There’s the sound of foil tearing behind him, a brief pause, and then Rude slides close again. Slides close for the last time. Rude’s cock slips between his legs.

Rude doesn’t ask him but he moves so… painfully slowly. Reno doesn’t want to choose but every second that Rude takes with this gentle motion is one more second where Reno could say something. Could object. Could pull away. But he won’t.

Rude is making him choose, even without words.

A hand squeezing his hip. The soft nudge of Rude’s cock against his ass. A kiss on the back of his neck.

Reno stays silent. He kisses Aerith like he’s drowning and she’s his only source of air.

So Rude pushes into him in smooth, steady strokes. Reno can’t believe it’s that easy. That everything could change just because of the motion of Rude’s hips for thirty fucking seconds.

He feels good. He feels so frighteningly good it seems like the world disappears underneath him. He feels even better when Rude somehow gets both arms wrapped around him, pulls out, and then pushes back inside.

Reno sobs. It’s an embarrassing sound.

“Are you—”

But before Rude can finish his question, Reno arches back against him hard. _Don’t fucking talk to me._

Rude gets the message. He holds Reno tight and fucks him in long, rolling strokes so it feels like the motion never, ever stops. He kisses every part he can reach—shoulder, back, neck, hair. He’s offering comfort but Reno can’t stop whimpering and crying like a kitten. He can’t stop thrusting back either, meeting Rude’s hips with his own, just as perfectly in sync as when they’re on the job.

Eventually Rude nudges Aerith’s hand off Reno’s cock and takes it in his own—the calluses on his hand somehow the perfect counterpoint to the gentle way he handles Reno. His stroke is expert. Or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s _Rude_ with his hand wrapped around Reno’s cock like he wants to give Reno every pleasure he can offer.

The fire builds quickly. Aerith holds his face and kisses his cheeks. She’s saying something comforting that Reno’s ears don’t process because nothing exists other than Rude behind him. Three more strokes and he grabs onto Aerith’s arm—probably too hard.

 _“Rude,”_ he breaths, and the world goes fuzzy. Reno comes, curling into himself and calling out in such a gritty, broken way that Aerith flinches.

Rude tightens his arms and nuzzles his head into Reno’s neck. He stutters out his release while Reno is still clenching tight around his cock. He sighs _Reno_ onto a pale shoulder blade.

Other than the sound of air moving through lungs, the church is silent. Reno doesn’t open his eyes. Can’t open his eyes. He came so hard his stomach hurts and he’s still shivering and trying to unclench his fingers.

Aerith kisses him on the forehead. She gathers her basket and her clothes and slips silently away, through the back doors of the church.

Reno is barely aware of her movement, but eventually he begins coming back to himself. Rude is still holding him. Inside of him. It feels like they’re in a standoff as to who will break this stillness.

Of course, it’s Reno. Reno who never could tolerate quiet.

“What the fuck was that?” he asks in a low voice.

Rude doesn’t answer, so Reno pulls away, grimacing as Rude’s cock pulls out of his ass. “What the fuck was that?” he repeats, with an edge of hysteria edging in.

Rude looks up at him and his eyes say something Reno doesn’t understand.

Reno can’t deal with Rude’s eyes. He grabs Rude’s sunglasses and throws them at him. Rude blanches and lets them fall on the blanket.

“What the fuck was that, Rude?” He’s gasping for breath. “What are… Have you… I mean…” he can’t finish a thought. “Have you done that before?” he finally spits out.

Rude’s going pale. “What?”

“Fucked a man, Rude. Have you _fucked a man before?”_ Reno asks, exasperated and angry.

“Yeah.” Rude looks alarmed. “Reno—”

“No. Shut up. Shut the fuck up. You just…” Reno can’t speak. He’s choking on his own words so he shakes his head as if to clear it.

He’s a whirlwind of motion. Grabbing his pants and jumping to pull them up over his hips. Sliding his arm into one sleeve of his shirt. Grabbing his EMR. He stalks past Rude without a word.

“Reno!” Rude grabs his wrist, but before he can say more Reno whirls back and slams his mag rod down on Rude’s arm.

 _“Shit!”_ Rude spits, yanking his hand back and cradling his broken wrist against his chest.

Reno doesn’t speak again. He grabs his jacket and is out the front door in a flash. He leaves Rude naked on the blanket next to Aerith’s flowers.

////

Reno is long gone by the time Rude manages to stagger out the front door of the church. His arm is still tingling from a half-assed cure and his pants aren’t zipped. 

He turns his head carefully, taking in the whole scene. Trying to think. _Where would Reno go?_ There are just too many possibilities. It’s late enough in the afternoon that Reno can scrape by without going back to the office. And he sure as shit won’t go home. Not when there’s a whole city full of booze and drugs.

Rude knows all the spots where Reno goes when he wants to drink—either to celebrate or to forget. There are some subtle differences between the two, but Rude checks them all out, just to be safe. He’d bet his favorite gun that Reno won’t be moving around. He’s sure to find a dark corner somewhere and drink and drink and drink until he either passes out or finds his way home.

He doesn’t expect to find Reno, and he doesn’t. Not in the bars Reno likes. Not on the street where Reno once sold Green K and Poppers. Not in his apartment.

Rude knows he won’t be home, but that he'll come back… eventually. It takes at least thirty minutes for Rude to pick the lock to his apartment. It’s expensive. Probably custom made. 

Four people walk by, slow curiously to see what he's doing, note his suit, and hurry on without a word.

And then he sits on Reno’s couch, his body still and his head full of worries. _Did I just assault my partner? Did I want Reno so badly I took advantage of him? Will he forgive me for this?_

It’s well past 2am when Rude hears Reno’s key in the lock. Rude didn’t lock it after he came in. It felt too deceptive. And now he sits quietly while Reno realizes someone has unlocked his door. He’s almost certainly drunk, but he’ll still know it was Rude. 

It’s total silence for three full breaths. Rude thinks Reno's just going to walk away but then the door opens. Reno stands in the threshold, backlit by the harsh light from the hallway. 

“Knew you’d fuckin’ be here,” he slurs. He kicks the door shut with his foot. Drops his keys carelessly on the floor. He walks towards his bedroom shedding jacket and holster like dead weight.

The bathroom door slams shut. Rude locks the front door and paces up and down the hallway listening to Reno piss and brush his teeth. When the door opens Rude’s there, blocking the way. He has to say something. It can’t wait.

Reno peers up at him and his breath smells like malt liquor and mint. Rude can tell that there won’t be any productive conversation tonight. No conversation at all. But he’s gonna talk.

“Reno, I am so sorry.”

Reno just eyes him. His shirt is dirty and untucked and his hair is out of its ponytail and full of snarls. He looks like he was dragged through a gutter. His eyes are so dilated that Rude thinks he must have taken something more than alcohol tonight.

“Didn’t I break your arm?” Reno asks.

“…Yeah.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Reno says nothing further and walks unsteadily into his bedroom and closes the door. Rude goes back to the couch. Maybe he should be giving Reno space but he can’t. He can’t leave things this fucked up.

So he lays on the couch, wide awake, all night.

////

It’s after 9am when Rude drags his sorry ass vertical to make coffee. Fuck he needs coffee. There’s not much food in the refrigerator. He’d make eggs and toast but he has no idea when Reno might actually be awake.

10am rolls around and he hears a toilet flush, but then nothing. Afraid that Reno is going to just wait him out, Rude walks down the hallway, his throat getting tighter with each step. He knocks at the door.

“Reno? I brought you some water.”

Silence.

“Please can I come in?”

“Fine.”

Rude opens the door. Reno is laying in bed still wearing last night’s clothes. He looks as tired as Rude feels and he barely glances at Rude, turning his gaze to the ceiling instead. Afraid to get too close, Rude sets the water on the nightstand and then backs up until his ass hits the wall.

It can’t be said too much, so he starts with, “I’m sorry.”

Reno doesn’t reply and his silence is the worst thing Rude has ever heard. It always is. Reno’s silence means anger. Too much anger for words to contain it.

So Rude talks. “I should never have touched you. And I won’t again. We can forget this ever happened.”

Reno’s silent for so long that Rude is wracking his brain for what to say next just to cover the quiet.

“I can’t forget,” Reno says, and the words hit Rude like bullets. Reno’s going to ask Tseng to reassign them. He’s going to lose Reno in every way.

Reno finally looks at him and Rude realizes he’s breathing shallow and fast. 

“Fuck Rude. Stop looking at me like I shot you. Where are your sunglasses? It’s too much… seein’ your eyes.”

Rude gets control of his voice. “I lost them.” He left them in the church, actually, but doesn’t want to bring that up.

Reno sighs irritably. “How long have you been fucking men?”

“Since… uh… always? Since my first time?”

“Huh,” Reno muses. “Never seen you pick up a guy.”

“Have you seen me pick up anyone?” Rude asks.

“Guess not.”

“I’m… private.”

“Next question,” Reno says sharply. “Why’d you fuck me?”

That’s a much harder one to answer. “Because…” Rude trails off. “Reno, I really don’t think it’s gonna help to talk about this.”

“Shut up. You put your dick in me, you can answer some goddamn questions.”

Rude rolls his eyes. Reno can be such an ass. “Because I like you, dumbass. Because I wanted to. Wasn’t that obvious?” Then he remembers why he’s here. “But I’m really sorry.”

“You’ve wanted to?”

“…Yeah.”

“Since when?”

Rude reviews his options carefully. He could lie. Or evade. Refuse to answer. But the truth comes out and it’s a relief to say it.

“Years.”

Reno’s eyebrows shoot up. “Years? And you never said anything.”

“You’re straight,” Rude says quickly. And then regrets it immediately because that’s the whole problem here, isn’t it?

Reno doesn’t respond for a while.

“Do you wanna do it again?” he asks.

"What?”

“Fuck me.”

“No! Christ, Reno. _No.”_ Rude already touched the fire. He got burned and he’s gonna be smarter now.

Reno looks pissed. “What. Did I do it wrong?”

Rude shakes his head in frustration. “You broke my fucking wrist, Reno. Which is fine. I just want things to go back to normal.”

“Well that ain’t happenin’ pal. I’m serious. Do you wanna fuck me or not? It’s not an offer. I just need to know.”

“I… want to do what you want to do,” Rude says weakly, but it only makes Reno madder, he struggles up to sitting in the bed.

“Don’t be such a pussy, Rude. Do you want me or not? Maybe you got what you wanted already? Or you’re over it. I don’t know. Answer the fucking question!”

Rude slams his hand on the wall behind him. “Yeah. Fine. _Fuck._ I still want you. Okay? I always want you. I’m _really sorry_ that I want you and I’m not going to do anything about it. It’ll be like… it always has been.” _Fuck that sounded awkward. I’ll just keep thinking of you while I jerk off and don’t worry about it._

Reno drinks the water on his nightstand while he thinks.

“Come and sit on the bed,” he says. Rude does it, leaving plenty of space between them. He looks at Reno and it’s probably too soft. Reno flinches.

“Fuck. Close your eyes.”

So Rude does that too. And now he’s afraid that Reno will actually kill him. There’s certainly a gun somewhere close to the bed.

He doesn’t feel at all more comfortable when Reno slides across his lap, straddling his thighs. But he keeps his eyes shut.

“This is weird, right?” Reno asks, too close to him. Rude leans back on his arms to put space between them. He grunts in response.

“But you like it?”

Rude shakes his head. “I’m afraid you’re going to kill me.”

“Fuckin’ pussy. You can relax. I’m just… trying it.”

Rude does not relax. Reno sighs. “Rude, I wanted it. You didn’t do… whatever it is you’re thinking you did.”

“No, Reno. I shouldn’t have—” 

But Reno cuts him off. “Shut up. I was just… surprised. Surprised it happened. Surprised it was you.” Reno’s hands lay on his shoulders. “You know… it’s just not a good idea… to like dick… if you’re growin’ up in the slums.”

He pushes on Rude’s shoulder and Rude lets himself fall back flat on the bed. Reno begins unbuttoning Rude’s shirt and it feels like torture. Like watching a train crash happen in slow motion. _This cannot possibly be a good idea._

Reno must have undone his own shirt too, because when he lays down on top of Rude it’s bare skin on bare skin and Rude has to grab the blanket to keep from shoving Reno off of him it’s so alarming. _This is a bad idea._

“This is weird too,” Reno says into his neck.

“Then get off me! You don’t have to do this.”

“Shut up, Rude.” Reno pushes himself up. “I’m gonna kiss you and if you don’t kiss me back I really might kill you.”

Rude shuts up and waits. He has never in his life wanted to kiss Reno less. He can feel Reno’s weight shift over him and then his lips press against Rude’s. It’s soft and brief and Rude feels cheated that the first time he feels Reno’s mouth on his it’s like this.

“Was that weird?” Reno asks.

“I mean… yes? Everything is weird?”

Reno kisses him again. It’s different this time. Rude tries to offer the bare minimum, but Reno’s lips are wet and his tongue is soft and before Rude knows it, he’s got Reno’s supple lower lip between his teeth. He’s got his tongue in Reno’s mouth. His hands slide along Reno’s waist. 

Reno tilts his head and sighs softly into Rude’s mouth. He shouldn’t taste so good. It's not safe. Rude is relieved when Reno pulls away.

“That wasn’t weird,” Reno whispers.

“Are you sure?” Rude whispers back. He still hasn’t opened his eyes.

Reno rolls their hips together and his cock is already half-hard. “I wanna fuck,” he says.

Rude’s eyes finally snap open. “You have _got_ to be kidding.”

“How else am I gonna know? Seems like I like it.”

Ten different words are stuck in Rude’s throat. “No fucking way,” is what escapes.

Reno looks affronted. “Now you won’t even touch me? ‘Cuz yesterday—”

“Reno,” Rude starts, “I’m exhausted. I feel like I’m holding on to the end of a whip. And you’re… you need to think about this more.”

Reno’s eyes narrow. He does not like being told what to do. Rude tries to cut him off.

“Can I touch you?”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

Rude wraps his arms around Reno and shifts them up to lay on the pillows. He feels relieved and still scared and tired down to his bones. Not hopeful. It’s too early for hopeful.

“Please… can I just sleep? Can we rest and think about this more later?”

Reno allows his cheek to fall on Rude’s shoulder and his leg to lay across Rude’s thighs. Rude doesn’t think about how good this closeness feels.

Reno’s voice already sounds sleepy. “Fine. But we’re gonna talk about this more this.”

"Yeah. Later. Later I’ll do whatever you want, Reno.”

It sounds different when he says Reno's name. Reno thinks about it as he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter [@lemondroplan](https://twitter.com/LemonDropLan) if you want to hear me yell about RenoRude.


End file.
